


Lovestruck

by madlysanecatlady



Series: 100 Gladnis Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: While out hunting for rare ingredients in a forest, Ignis and Gladio get caught in a rainstorm and have to hide in a cave to wait it out.





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [ 100 Gladnis Prompts](https://ivyscientia.tumblr.com/post/170187944422/100-gladnis-prompts)
> 
> **Prompt #4**  
>  _Main game timeline. Any location. Scenario: While out hunting for rare ingredients in a forest, Ignis and Gladio get caught in a rainstorm and have to hide in a cave to wait it out. Can be established relationship or mutual pining._

‘Is this it?’ Gladio asked, looking down at the shrivelled-looking little mushrooms nestled in between the cracks of the rocky ground.

‘Yes!’ Ignis excitedly knelt down to pick them out of the ground. ‘Vesperooms! Good eye, Gladio.’

‘Are you going to have enough or should we keep looking?’ Gladio looked up at the cloudy sky, not liking the way they hung low and threatening above them. They had ventured much further from the haven and fishing spot where they’d left Prompto and Noctis to look after themselves, and Gladio did not like their chances on the uneven and frequently rocky terrain if the skies opened up.

‘I think I can make do,’ Ignis followed Gladio’s gaze upward with a grim expression. ‘These rocks will get rather slippery if it starts to rain, and that’s not even mentioning the gigantoads and sahagin that may start coming inland.’

Gladio nodded and slung his arm around Ignis’ shoulders. ‘Other than the possible shitty weather cutting it short, this was nice. I like having time just for the two of us.’

‘Indeed,’ Ignis smiled, twisting in his grip to press their lips together. He meant to let the kiss go on, but pulled away as the sky chose that moment to open up, dousing them in a heavy downpour.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Gladio blinked hard, trying to see more than a foot in front of him, past the dense sheets of rain. ‘How the hell are we supposed to find our way back in this shit?’

‘Without falling prey to the rather vicious local fauna,’ Ignis frowned. ‘I saw a cave nearby, we should at least get out of the rain before I freeze to death.’

‘Watch your step,’ Gladio said, feeling the rocks getting slippery beneath his feet as he led the way down the sharp incline towards the cave they had passed on the way up.

The words had barely left Gladio’s lips when Ignis lost his footing, tumbling down with a surprised yelp. He landed at the bottom of the steep rocky outcrop with a thud and an uncharacteristic expletive. Gladio answered with a swear of his own before more carefully sliding down after him.

‘You ok?’ he asked reaching down to help Ignis to his feet.

‘A few scrapes, nothing major,’ Ignis took a step forward and hissed. ‘And a bit of a sprain apparently.’

‘We’ll get a potion on you once we get out of the rain,’ Gladio reached for him, slinging him up and over his shoulder, smiling when no protest greeted that. He carefully made his way into the cave, shining his light in to make sure it was empty before setting Ignis carefully down on the ground.

‘You’re sopping wet,’ Ignis snickered, reaching up to push some of Gladio’s dripping hair out of his face. He stroked his cheek with a soft smile. ‘Goodness, how do you manage to make the drowned sabertusk look so attractive?’

Gladio smirked. ‘Same way you do,’ he ruffled the rain water out of Ignis’ now-flattened hair. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. ‘Ok, let’s check you out.’

‘You do that every chance you get, what makes this time worthy of announcement?’

Gladio rolled his eyes and tugged at Ignis’ shirt. ‘Off with it. Let me check for any more injuries.’ He turned his attention to Ignis’ injured foot, pulling off his shoe and sock to run his hand gently over it, frowning when Ignis hissed in pain. He fetched a potion and cracked the flask over the injury, rubbing it in gently before looking up. ‘Better?’

Ignis smiled and nodded. ‘My perfect medic.’

‘Nurse Gladio, at your service,’ Gladio laughed, eyes taking careful inventory of Ignis’ chest and arms. There were a few scrapes on his forearms, but nothing else seemed to be amiss. He pulled out one of the antiseptic wipes he was glad Ignis always insisted they carry and cleaned them out.

‘Thank you,’ Ignis tugged him down into a kiss. Gladio settled onto his knees between Ignis’, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Ignis pulled him closer, ruining his balance and knocking their heads together painfully. ‘Ouch, sorry.’

‘I’m never gonna complain about that kind of enthusiasm,’ Gladio kissed his nose. He looked out at the rain that was still coming down in thick, opaque sheets. He grinned. ‘Well, looks like we’re stuck here. Wanna have some fun while we’ve got some alone time?’

Ignis smiled. ‘I’m amenable, if only to leech a little body heat,’ he shivered. He pulled out his mobile and thumbed out a text to Noctis. ‘Let me just let the others know we haven’t died out there.’

‘Smart. Don’t want them coming looking for us in that,’ Gladio nodded. He looked around, spying a group of taller rocks on the far side of the cave. ‘Let’s set these clothes out to dry.’

‘You just want them off me,’ Ignis winked.

‘That’s a bonus. Now, off with the pants.’

Ignis hauled himself to his feet and unfastened his belt, smirking as Gladio watched him closely. ‘Are you going to simply look, or will you be joining me?’

‘Can’t I get a show before I get a taste?’ Gladio grinned lecherously. He rolled his eyes when Ignis paused, sternly raising an eyebrow, and pulled off his tank. ‘ _Fine_. You can have one too.’

Ignis smiled and unfastened his belt, peeling off the wet denim with some difficultly and laying it out on the rock next to his shirt. He barely had enough time to straighten up before Gladio was tugging him into his arms, practically smothering him with a fierce kiss.

Ignis reached between them to fumble with Gladio’s belt, smirking into the kiss as Gladio pushed him towards the cave wall, trapping him between the hard stone and his hard body making the task of divesting him of the confines his trousers difficult but not impossible. He shivered as the cold stone touched his back, causing Gladio to pull back slightly.

‘It’s alright,’ Ignis smiled up at him. ‘You’ll warm me up quickly enough. And that’s not flattery. That’s experience.’

‘Then let’s get you some more of that experience,’ Gladio smirked, kicking off his trousers and reclaiming Ignis’ lips. He pulled away with a curious look. ‘Do you have anything, you know, by way of supplies?’

‘I might,’ Ignis nodded his head in the direction of his hip pouch.

Gladio smiled and wandered over, rifling through the medical supplies and spice packets to pull out a small tube of lubricant and a condom. He chuckled. ‘Always prepared.’

‘Well, with an insatiable partner like you, can you blame me?’ Ignis asked coyly, beckoning Gladio back over with a grin.

‘Like you’d leave me alone if I weren’t,’ Gladio leaned over to nip at Ignis’ lip. ‘How you want to do this?’

‘Well I’m certainly not lying on the ground,’ Ignis rolled his eyes.

‘Mm, standing. It’s been a while,’ Gladio kissed him again briefly before dropping to his knees to draw Ignis into his mouth, giving a hard suck and enjoying the sharp intake of breath that motion greeted. Ignis’ hands made their way into his hair as he moved, running through the shorter hairs at the top before twirling the longer bits around his fingers and tugging a little as Gladio teased him expertly.

Gladio finished him off in what Ignis considered an embarrassingly short amount of time. He pulled back with a hard swallow and got to his feet, grinning. ‘Someone was pent up.’

Ignis twisted his fingers in Gladio’s hair to pull him into a kiss, tasting himself on Gladio’s tongue. He pulled back with a smile. ‘Ready to see how much longer you’ll last?’

‘Not much if you keep being this hot. Besides,’ Gladio winked. ‘We don’t get nearly enough time to ourselves.’ He eyed the way Ignis was shivering and sighed. ‘Look, you’re freezing. We’ve gotta dry off your clothes and get you back into them.’

‘We’re kind of in the middle of something here,’ Ignis frowned. ‘We can do that later. You’re in a bit of a… hard place right now,’ he reached between them with a smirk. ‘Why don’t you get me caught between that and a rock?’

‘You sure you’re not going to freeze to death?’

Ignis kissed him again. ‘I’m sure.’ He turned, bracing himself against the cave wall and bending at the hips. ‘Don’t leave me waiting.’

Gladio snorted and opened the tube of lubricant, slathering it liberally onto his fingers. He pressed in with one, smiling as Ignis opened up easily for him, despite the nippy chill in the air. He worked him open, careful to curl his finger against that special spot he had long since memorised the location of, drawing several panted gasps out of his lover with expert ease.

When Gladio deemed him sufficiently prepared, he pulled out his fingers and applied the condom and slathered some more lubricant on himself before lining up and pressing in, groaning in satisfaction as that familiar heat pressed around him. He took a moment to steady himself, arms wrapping around Ignis’ midsection to help hold him up so he could begin to move.

Ignis matched his pace, pushing back on every one of Gladio’s thrusts. His arms were straining from the exertion of keeping his head from smacking into the rock wall with every thrust and the jagged rocks were pressing into his palms, but Ignis didn’t care in the slightest. All he cared about was the feeling of Gladio moving inside him and the immensely satisfying knowledge that he was the reason for Gladio’s pleased grunts and unsteady breaths. He closed his eyes as stars began blowing out in his vision with each of Gladio’s movements, immediately regretting that decision as he felt his head knock into the rock. He opened his eyes again as Gladio paused.

‘I’m fine, keep going,’ Ignis looked back at him and smiled.

Gladio didn’t comply, instead pulling out and reaching over to straighten Ignis up. He was about to protest until he was being spun around and gathered into strong arms, being lifted to align with Gladio once more.

‘I’ll allow it,’ Ignis smirked, wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist and his arms around his neck to hold himself up, pleased that Gladio was strong enough to pull this off.

‘Of course you will,’ Gladio grinned before claiming his lips in a possessive kiss, beginning to move again, much to Ignis’ delight. He quickly returned to the quick pace he’d set before, knowing it wouldn’t be long until climax claimed him.

Ignis pulled away from the kiss in order to sink his teeth into Gladio’s shoulder, sucking an angry red mark there before moving towards his throat, biting and sucking more marks along the way. This spurred Gladio on, who gave a few more decisive thrusts before finishing with a groan he buried in the crook of Ignis’ neck.

Breathing heavily, he lifted Ignis gently off him and set him down on his feet before dealing with the condom and cleaning off a little. He looked up finally to see Ignis smiling softly at him.

‘As always, that was phenomenal,’ he reached out for Gladio, leaning his head into his chest tiredly.

‘Even though I almost concussed you,’ Gladio pressed a kiss into his damp hair. ‘You ok?’

‘Bit more than, I think,’ Ignis chuckled. He pulled away and looked outside. The rain had dissipated slightly, allowing them enough visibility to get back to camp without being ambushed by anything. ‘We should head back before the skies decide to open up again.’

‘Yeah, get you into something warm,’ Gladio led the way over to their clothes, handing Ignis his trousers.

‘Isn’t that what your arms are for?’ Ignis winked, shimmying his way into the damp denim with some difficulty.

‘Oh yeah? You gonna let me cuddle up to you with the others around?’ Gladio raised an eyebrow, surprised.

‘Perhaps,’ Ignis teased before shrugging. ‘But perhaps not.’

‘Either way, we’ll find _some_ way to warm you up,’ Gladio pulled on his tank and fastened his trousers, waiting for Ignis to get through the buttons on his shirt before holding out his hand. ‘Shall we?’

‘Let’s,’ Ignis smiled and took it, following him out into the mist.

They arrived back at the haven as the early hours of evening fell upon them. Noctis and Prompto looked up from their card game and smiled.

‘Glad you got back, we were worried you’d be stuck out after dark,’ Prompto turned his attention back to his cards.

Noctis, however, was staring at Gladio’s neck and shoulder. ‘What happened to you guys? What kind of nasty did you run into that did that to you?’

Ignis felt his cheeks go scarlet and made a show of going over to the kitchen area to get started on preparing the mushrooms. Prompto looked from Ignis to Gladio and burst into laughter.

‘Dude, those aren’t monster marks, those are Ignis marks. Guess there wasn’t much else to do to pass the time than each other, huh guys?’

Noctis looked scandalised while Gladio, unabashed, settled himself into his chair and reached for his book. ‘You might want to lay off or Iggy might decide to poison your dinner tonight, kid,’ Gladio eyed the deep shade of red Ignis’ ears had turned in addition to his face.

‘He’s certainly lucky I have a strict aversion to murder,’ Ignis smirked. Embarrassment aside, he had rathe enjoyed his afternoon with Gladio. Perhaps they could pay another visit to that cave in the early hours of the morning before the others awoke, potential for concussion be damned. Be it his head or his back against the rock walls, Ignis was truly lovestruck. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
